


Kurt and Blaine's First Time

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headway Verse fic. Kurt and Blaine go all the way, and it's the best two and a half minutes of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt and Blaine's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: I would love if I could prompt a one shot and ask if you could write the first time that Kurt and Blaine have sex :)

“Are you _sure_ the two of you will be okay?” Viv looked concerned as she glanced between the boys in front of her. Kurt held Blaine’s hand and smiled confidently.

“Of course, Mrs. Anderson. I can take care of Blaine just fine. It’s only two days. You guys deserve a vacation,” said Kurt. Blaine nodded enthusiastically beside him, shuffling a little closer. 

“Well. Alright. You call us if you need anything, okay? I mean that. Do not hesitate, even if it’s something small about Blaine’s diet,” said Viv. She still looked concerned. This would be their first time away from Blaine since his accident, and Kurt’s first time taking care of him by himself. He was nervous enough about it, but he couldn’t let her see that or she would call off the whole trip. Kurt had plans for these two days, which involved the two of them being in a completely parent-free house.

“We’ll be _fine_ , Mama. Just go,” urged Blaine. 

Viv’s lip wobbled a little as she tried not to cry at the thought of Blaine not needing her anymore. It was hard to detach herself from her baby boy. But finally, after many hugs and kisses and reassurances, Jack managed to pull her away. Blaine watched from the window in the living room as they drove away, waving to them until they were out of sight.

And then the house was quiet, and it was just the two of them. 

Blaine jumped on the couch and bounced on his butt, watching as Kurt stepped closer to him, looking entirely too sexy as he did. Blaine’s eyes darkened as his body filled with want. He always wanted Kurt. Ever since he learned the joy of blow jobs a few months ago, he took every chance he could to try to get Kurt alone in his room. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn’t. He really hoped that since his parents were gone, it would work today.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Kurt. He was standing above Blaine now, smiling down at him. Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as Kurt stood with one leg on either side of Blaine’s legs, then he kneeled on the couch so that he was perched in Blaine’s lap. He leaned down for a gentle kiss, and Blaine surged upward. He deepened the kiss instantly and rested his hands on Kurt’s hips, keeping him seated solid in his lap.

They made out for so long that Blaine’s lips began to feel tingly and swollen, and his pants were entirely too tight to be worn anymore. Blaine whimpered into Kurt’s mouth, moving his hands from his hips to just above the curve of his ass. Kurt pulled away, his hands tangled in Blaine’s loose curls and slightly out of breath.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Kurt asked, breathless. Blaine nodded, and then Kurt was standing and pulling him up and leading him up the stairs. He stumbled as they ran up the stairs and hurried into his room. Kurt closed the door, even though they didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them, and then led him over to the bed.

Blaine undressed a little too eagerly, pushing off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Kurt, who had been rummaging around in his overnight bag, looked up and laughed at the sight of Blaine mostly naked and tenting his boxers almost comically.

“Now I’m overdressed,” said Kurt.

“Then get naked,” said Blaine.

Kurt chuckled softly and crawled onto the bed, setting the tube of lube he had brought at the head of the bed and tugging Blaine closer into his arms. Blaine’s fingers were instantly fumbling with the buttons of his shirt while he attempted to mouth at Kurt’s neck. Kurt loved when Blaine became filled with teenage boy hormones and just followed his instincts. Blaine could have easily been more forceful with his desires, but he had always somehow managed to keep control and have patience for the snail’s pace that Kurt kept their physical relationship at. Somehow, though, Kurt always felt a little guilty for not progressing things sooner, considering the reason they became boyfriends was because of Blaine’s proclamation of his desire to have sex with Kurt.

Blaine managed to get all the buttons undone and shoved Kurt’s shirt off, then tugged up his undershirt so he could mouth over the smooth skin of Kurt’s chest. Kurt gasped as he pulled off the undershirt and began to get himself out of his pants. Soon he was down to his underwear as well and pulling Blaine to lay down beside him. 

“Want you,” panted Blaine, sucking wet bruises over Kurt’s chest. He rocked his body closer to Kurt’s, grinding his hips lightly against Kurt’s leg. 

Kurt moaned and let his head fall back as Blaine’s lips one of Kurt’s nipples. Hearing the noises Kurt made encouraged him, and he brushed his tongue over the sensitive nub several more times before moving down.

“What’re you gonna do?” Kurt gasped, tangling his fingers in Blaine’s hair as he pushed himself up enough to look down at him. Blaine kissed softly over the lines over the soft skin of Kurt’s tummy. He was finally starting to get some muscle there, but it was still buried under a little soft layer. Kurt didn’t feel self-conscious at all, though, as Blaine pressed sweet little kisses all over him.

“Wanna suck,” Blaine said, his voice low as he nuzzled down to the waistband of Kurt’s underwear, then pressed little wet kisses over the bulge of his cock before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling it down. Kurt gasped as cool air hit the hot skin of his cock, then cried out as Blaine’s mouth instantly wrapped around the tip. 

Kurt allowed Blaine to suck him hungrily for a minute before gently nudging him off with a hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes wide and wet lips parted. He was breathtaking.

“Blaine.” Kurt sighed his name and tangled his hand in his sweaty curls. “I want more. I want you. Inside of me.”

Blaine let out a little whimper and rutted his hips against the mattress twice before forcing himself to stop.

“Inside?” Blaine asked nervously as he pushed off his underwear quickly and knelt between Kurt’s legs. His cock stood up proudly in front of him, rock hard and dark red at the tip. It twitched a couple of times. He was so turned on it was starting to hurt, and it made him whimper again. 

The thought of being _inside_ Kurt…it was almost too much. His cock twitched again and he hooks his hands under Kurt’s knees, pushing his legs up to his chest to put his ass on display. Kurt’s hole looked so tight and inviting that his hips snapped forward, thrusting against the air. He needed it more than he ever needed anything in his life.

Kurt quickly grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his hips so that his muscles weren’t straining so much. He fumbled for the bottle of lube he had brought along, and knew he had to work quickly. Blaine would wait if Kurt made him, but at the level of aroused Blaine currently looked, Kurt felt it might be a little cruel.

Squirting some of the lube onto his fingers, he reached down and gently began to work his fingers inside himself. He had done this a lot before. It was part of the reason why he put off having sex for so long. He wanted to get used to this, wanted to see how quickly he could get himself stretched open. Luckily today, he was still kind of loose from preparing himself earlier. 

“Ready, honey?” asked Kurt breathlessly. Blaine nodded, his eyes glued between Kurt’s legs and his hips thrusting into the air as he tried to hold himself back. 

Kurt squirted more lube in his hand and reached for Blaine’s cock. Blaine surged forward and thrust into his fist, fucking it hard until his cock was covered in lube and Kurt pulled his hand away.

Blaine was shaking as he pressed his hips forward, the head of his cock catching on Kurt’s hole, making them both gasp.

“Blaine…” Kurt whimpered. Blaine paused and looked at him.

“It okay?” asked Blaine, his voice straining like the rest of his body to keep control.

Kurt nodded. “So okay. Go slow and…and be gentle.”

Blaine took a deep breath and put a hand to his cock, holding it steady as he pushed in as slowly as he could. Kurt gasped, surprised by the sudden fullness and the sharpness of his muscles adjusting to the intrusion. Blaine’s cock was a lot bigger than a couple of fingers, and a lot harder. 

“D-don’t m-move.” Kurt trembled as he willed his body to adjust. 

Blaine fell forward, catching himself on his hands before he fell on Kurt’s chest. He was panting hard, his arms trembling as he focused all his energy on not coming. Kurt’s perfect ass was so tight around his cock that he was practically seeing stars. Everything was so hot and tight and he thought blow jobs were good but this was a whole new level of ecstasy and he hadn’t even moved yet.

“Okay, honey?” Kurt asked, his hands on Blaine’s sweaty back, stroking over the straining muscles lovingly.

“Need…please…” Blaine whimpered, pressing his hips forward, desperate to thrust.

“I love you,” said Kurt. “Move.”

Blaine nearly sobbed with relief as he pulled out and thrust back in, trying not to go too hard or fast. His cry turned into one of pleasure as his hips snapped forward, giving him the friction he was so desperate for. 

Kurt felt nothing but pure bliss as he felt the pull and push of Blaine thrusting in and out of him. His hips were angled perfectly by their position that the elusive bundle of nerves inside of him was constantly ever so lightly brushed by Blaine’s cock each time he thrust in. Kurt’s whole body seemed to vibrate with pleasure, and he could feel his balls get tighter as the need to come grew stronger and stronger. 

“Oh!” Kurt moaned with each thrust. 

Blaine looked so beautiful above him, tan skin shining with sweat, muscles straining, eyes dark and locked on Kurt’s face as his hips found a steady and slightly too fast rhythm. He kept it up for the best two minutes of Kurt’s life so far before his hips began to snap forward in hard, jolting thrusts.

“Kurt…Kurt, please…” Blaine practically growled through gritted teeth. 

“Touch me,” moaned Kurt.

Blaine’s shaking hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Kurt’s cock. He gave it a few quick tugs and then Kurt was nearly screaming Blaine’s name as he came, spurt after spurt all over his stomach and Blaine’s hand.

His muscles clenched tight around Blaine’s cock, drawing Kurt’s name from Blaine’s lips as he slammed his hips forward and came so hard inside of Kurt that his whole body shook. 

Gasping, Blaine’s body seemed to turn to jelly as he fell forward slowly until he was half laying on Kurt. His cock slipped out slowly and both of them instantly missed the feeling of being connected like that. 

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath, and once Kurt did, it didn’t take long for him to realize that Blaine had fallen asleep. He chuckled softly and ran his hand through Blaine’s hair, feeling awfully sleepy himself. Sure, they were both a sticky, sweaty mess and Kurt felt stuff dripping out of odd places, but it could wait. 

He leaned down with his last bit of strength and kissed the top of Blaine’s head, then drifted off peacefully, his whole body aching but satisfied in the very best way.


End file.
